


Adamandriel Drabble Collection

by itsoundslikeabadjoke



Series: Pairing Drabble Collections [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, no really it's all cheesy fluff with some imagines and headcanons thrown in
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:31:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1354114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsoundslikeabadjoke/pseuds/itsoundslikeabadjoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles for the pairing of Adam Milligan/Samandriel (Alfie). Will be updated when I am inspired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"When you left me… here, alone… it physically hurt. Right here."

"… What’s there?"

"My heart."

"Yes, but why did it hurt your heart? Does the human heart do more than pump blood?"

"No… It’s… Okay, it was my chest that hurt!"

"Why would your chest hurt?"

"Samandriel! I don’t know, okay? But it did!"

"Perhaps it was the change in your diet. You don’t eat well enough when you cook for yourself…"

"Ugh… no! It was because I missed you."

"………."

"… Hello?"

"I miss you, too."

"…"

"But I still don’t understand how that hurts you physically…"


	2. Chapter 2

Samandriel can cook really, really well. When Adam gave him a laptop for Christmas one year, he ended up watching cooking shows and going on recipe websites and searching foodie blogs… Adam, after being a single guy living on his own for years (and before that, he’d have to cook his own mac n’ cheese when his mom was at work, anyway)…Really likes this new hobby.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lil bit of wingfic here. :)

Imagine Adam grooming Samandriel’s wings and the smaller angel being shy because they aren’t as big and impressive as his brother’s and sister’s wings, but Adam kisses the sensitive skin between, causing the smaller angel to shiver and laugh and Adam tells him to never talk down about his wings because they are the most beautiful wings he’s ever seen. Alfie’s not sure how to reply to that, so he just leans back and enjoys the lovin him and his wings are getting.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Mention of Samandriel's torture by Crowley.

Bright eyes and a careful smile were all that came to Samandriel’s mind, a blissful distraction from Crowley’s hands, as the fierce pain slowly took him over.


	5. Chapter 5

Adam looked down at his ever quiet ‘partner’, shaking his head in concern. “Are you alright?” Truth is, he knew Samandriel was shy and sometimes awkward around people, but he had never pushed away from a touch before… or avoided eye contact as much as possible.

“Yeah, it’s just…” Samandriel looked to the ground, face expressionless, save a small frown. “There’s this cloud looming over my head and… And I’m terrified.” He played a bit with the handle of his angel blade, though Adam was desperately trying to get the angel to look at him

“You don’t look scared, to me…”

He finally looked up at Adam, eyes shining in the foul blinking light. “But I am.” He breathed.


	6. Chapter 6

Adam’s not sure when ‘better than nothing' became 'better than literally anything else’, but as he curls against the angel at his side, he knows that it doesn’t matter. He’ll never be alone again and there’s something more than comforting about it.


	7. Chapter 7

Samandriel was just a tiny bit surprised at the flower in his locker, set on the shelf with a little note saying ‘ _Thank you for being my everything_ ’. He took a deep breath, trying to keep the nervous laugh down but failing as his heart fluttered in his chest.

Adam was such a dork, so dorky and hot and ridiculous and… now  _sweet_? It was too much. He wasn’t sure when or how it happened, but somewhere along the way, he had fallen for a Winchester.


	8. Chapter 8

Samandriel held Adam’s hand tightly, breathing slightly strained as he faced the door to John’s office. Adam only chuckled and placed a warm kiss just below his ear -a weakness for the slightly ticklish Alfie- and muttered a small reassurance to him. Samandriel was absolutely terrified of confronting a man he had heard so much about (not all good, but not all bad), but with his lover at his side, he knew he had nothing to worry about.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Kiss me, you idiot."
> 
> Adam chuckled, even as Samandriel pulled him closer by the collar of his jacket. “I’m pretty sure it’s supposed to be ‘fool’, Alfie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off a prompt. The first sentence was given to me.

"Kiss me, you idiot."

Adam chuckled, even as Samandriel pulled him closer by the collar of his jacket. “I’m pretty sure it’s supposed to be ‘fool’, Alfie.”

The angel stopped two inches from his face, eyebrows knit together in confusion. “What’s supposed to be?”

“… Kiss me, you fool?” He said it as a question, wondering if his lover actually had any idea what he was referencing.

“Okay.” Samandriel grinned at him and immediate pressed their lips together, arms wrapped tight around the human’s shoulders. Adam snorted into the kiss at first, admiring the angel’s cleverness before urging the kiss deeper.


End file.
